Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestNukaColaQuantumPlantLocation }} The Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Before the war, Kanawha Nuka-Cola Plant was the regional marketing and research and development facility to test how the people of Appalachia liked their upcoming products, such as Nuka-Cola Quantum, Nuka-Cola Black, Nuka-Cola Orange, and Nuka-Cola Quartz.Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant terminal entries Layout There are two entrances to the Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant, both surrounded by low-level Scorched or feral ghouls. There is the main entrance and the shipping entrance. Heading through the main entrance will lead to a reception area, while going through the shipping area will lead to the factory floor. Through the main entrance is a small reception area and proceeding forward up a small staircase and through a large doorway there is a large open lobby consisting of numerous labs and tasting areas, there is one lab on the right of the room next to a tasting area and a utility tunnel leading to the factory floor while on the left is a storage area. Around five Scorched spawn in the main lobby area. There are two staircases on the right and left leading up to the labs and catwalk and at the end of the lobby is another doorway leading to the factory level, a much grimier, concrete, area filled with a number of Scorched. On the opposite side of the factory is the shipping area which is guarded by two protectrons who will shoot the scorched nearby but are also hostile to players. Once getting past the protectrons there is a door inside of a control pod leading to the factory floor. Upon entering the factory floor there are a number of conveyor belts and industrial machines, although there is a notable lack of Nuka-Cola anywhere around the factory. At the back of the factory floor in a secluded area is a network of utility tunnels leading to the employee break room, the lobby area, more of the factory floor and also a small room with two fusion generators, one with a fusion core inside of it. Notable loot * Blank feedback form (2) - Note, on the counter of one of the booths in the taste testing area on the second floor. * NCB02-A6A1 feedback form - Note, on the counter of one of the booths in the taste testing area on the second floor. * NCQ17-JH1A feedback form - Note, on the counter of one of the booths in the taste testing area on the second floor. * NCX13-GP01 feedback form - Note, on the counter of one of the booths in the taste testing area on the second floor. * Nuka-Cola marketing memo - Note, on a counter near the open safe in the Flavor Profile Ops room on the second floor. * Clara's note to Alexis - Note, in a locked metal box next to a level 3 locked safe in the locked pantry of the Snackability R&D laboratory on the second floor. * Product brainstorming 1 - Holotape, on the table in the Flavor Profile Ops room on the second floor. * Product brainstorming 2 * Product testing results * My advice - Note, in the first room entered from a roof hatch, behind the large console. * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On the mainframe computer, in the blue maintenance hut attached to the ceiling of the sunken loading dock. ** On a metal shelf inside the locked pantry in the upstairs Snackability R&D laboratory. ** In an open locker, in a locker room between the two largest chambers of the plant. * Three potential magazines: ** On a small wood crate next to a tool chest, on a gantry that can only be reached by climbing on the yellow crate-lifting machine in the middle of the sunken loading dock; west wall near the large doorway (interior). ** Vertical, half-hidden behind the white mainframe computer bank (right edge), inside the security corridor, near the ladder to the roof (interior). ** On a cabinet in a locked cage room in the basement, near the fusion core generator room. It will be on the left side, next to the yellow sink and duffle bag. * Three fusion cores: ** One inside of a generator in the back of the factory floor. ** One inside of a generator on the roof of the plant. ** One inside the locked cage next to the generator room. * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces - At the power armor station in the basement areas of the plant. * TNT dome key 3 - In a locker, lying on the floor at the end of the hall in Snackability Research and Development, must be opened with the Nuka-Cola locker key. Unlocks a storage unit at Black Mountain Ordnance Works. * Paired keycard 01 - Key, found behind the door of a bathroom stall marked "out of order." * Large amounts of aluminum, glass and nuclear material can be found. * Eight nuclear waste can be found here. Appearances The Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Kanawha Nuka-Cola Plant.png FO76 Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant night.png|The Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant lights up at night. FO76 Kanawha Nuka-Cola plant paired keycard 01.png|Paired keycard 01 found in a bathroom stall Nuka-Cola Marketing memo.png|Nuka-Cola marketing memo FO76 Product brainstorming 1.png|Product brainstorming 1 FO76WA My advice.png| My advice References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Nuka-Cola Corporation locations Category:The Forest locations ru:Завод «Ядер-колы» — Канова zh:卡諾瓦核子可樂工廠